mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends Forever Issue 15
My Little Pony: Friends Forever #15 is the fifteenth issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Friends Forever comic series. In the issue, Applejack challenges Ponyville City Hall over an erroneous citation. Summary During a morning of plowing fields at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack is visited by a Ponyville city official and issued a citation because the barn is over regulation height. Annoyed because the barn predates such a regulation, Applejack goes to city hall to have the citation revoked. There, she meets the desk clerk Tadwell, who has Applejack fill out a large number of forms before the citation can be annulled. Applejack loses her patience and almost takes it out on Tadwell when Mayor Mare arrives to help. The mayor offers to sort out Applejack's troubles and take her to the right department, but Applejack ends up being taken on a tour of city hall's various departments, each more dysfunctional than the last. Despite the mayor's claims that everything in the government has a purpose, Applejack begins to question its efficiency. Mayor Mare understands Applejack's frustration and suggests she apply her no-nonsense wisdom to helping out around city hall. She promises that, by the end of the day, Applejack's citation problem will be resolved. Using her practical ways, Applejack helps the business council resolve a tax issue, fixes an unflattering statue of Twilight Sparkle, and assists with the mayor's reelection campaign, slowly gaining a new appreciation for Mayor Mare's job. All of a sudden, Tadwell bursts in and alerts the mayor to a crisis outside; Sweetie Belle's uncontrollable magic is turning ponies into fruit and vegetables. Applejack is at a loss for what to do, but Mayor Mare quickly takes charge and brings the situation under control. Applejack is amazed by how quickly the mayor took action. Mayor Mare says she wasn't always like that and tells the story of the first time she ran for mayor. Carried only by her public charms, she ignored the common pony's issues and focused on what she thought was best for Ponyville. As a result, she lost and was crushed by failure. Remembering why she ran to begin with, she got more involved in the community and listened to other ponies' concerns. The next time she ran for mayor, she won. Mayor Mare officially revokes Applejack's citation. Though she could have done so at any time, she wanted to show Applejack the good side of city hall and hopefully inspire her to run for mayor when she retires. Quotes :City Official Pony: Ahem. "Sweet Apple Acres owes the city of Ponyville 50 bits due to the excessive height of it's barn"! It's three hoofs above regulation height! Observe this official document! :Applejack: What?! Our barn predates any big city rule, so that's a load of bunkus. Grade A bunkus! :City Official Pony: Regardless of grade, the fee must be paid! Good day! :Applejack: Now, one of three things is gonna happen here. You make this citation go away. You bring me someone who can fix this! Or I tear this building apart with my own hoofs! :Applejack: Are all of these ponies really necessary to keep Ponyville running, Mayor? :Mayor Mare: But of course! Every pony has a role to play when it comes to city government! :Filthy Rich: We are most unhappy, Mayor Mare. We dislike the new sales tax. :Davenport: Very few ponies are buying quills or sofas because of it! :Mr. Cake: I think one of my babies ate my business permit! I don't know what to do! :Reelection Committee Pony #1: She knows her stuff! :Reelection Committee Pony #2: She's talking about doing things instead of doing things about talking! :Reelection Committee Pony #3: This is my third day on the job! :Sweetie Belle: I've made a huge mistake. :Mayor Mare: This town is made up of all sorts of different types of ponies. Each and every one of us has our strengths and weaknesses. Together, we can get through anything. I could demand that everything be done how I want it. But I learned the hard way that's not always the best way to do things. Ponyville can get a little crazy, but we're a team... no matter what! :Applejack: Mayor... you mentioned that something motivated you to get into politics. What was it? :Mayor Mare: Oh! Of course. I got a citation because I owned a cookie jar that was too large!